bossfight_universefandomcom-20200214-history
N'vanlenoid
N'vanlenoids are a race of felinoid shapeshifters native to Earth. By the time of the game's main time frame, N'vanlenoids are endangered. However, N'vanlenoids are a playable race, despite some story-wise restrictions that will be lain on them. Description N'vanlenoids are sentient creatures that can shapeshift between a humanoid and feline form. In their feline form, they resemble a cat with wings. Their fur can be a variety of different colors and patters, just like ordinary cats, and their wings often match their fur colors. In their humanoid form, they resemble young Humans in good shape, as they don't physically age too much past the age of maturity, but have cat eyes, cat ears, a tail, fur, claws instead of nails, and the same wings they had in feline form. They don't seem to gain their shapeshifting ability until a later age, and even in their youth, they are able to perform some minor feats that one would expect of an adult. Male N'vanlenoids can't grow notable facial hair, such as mustaches or beards. Because of their anthro features, N'vanlenoids are often mistaken for tamed Bulk Monsters or furries. They are quite naive and kind, but don't know much about the world outside their habitats. In both humanoid and feline form, but especially in feline form, they act like a normal cat. In humanoid form, however, their cat-like tendencies are toned down, and they are able to control themselves better. They are able to fly with their wings, but if they fly too high, they won't be able to breathe in the upper atmosphere and faint. N'vanlenoids also have some good mobility in the air, and fast flying speeds. Their magical properties that powers their abilities also gives them an increased resistance to magic and other forms of attacks, although they are still vulnerable to mind-based attacks and attacks meant to counter magic. N'vanlenoids can also communicate with animals. Despite their close connections to energy in nature, N'vanlenoids are not considered Elementals like Gnomes, Sylphs, and other elemental creatures. History N'vanlenoids arose on Earth, sometime after humans. They were cultivated and looked after by Nature, and were tasked with the protection of humans and other races from deadly forest species. N'vanlenoids were not exactly a very populous species, due to their long lifespans, which was several times more than humans, and yet N'vanlenoids were rather close to humans and other sentient magical species. Keeping to forests and ocassionaly going to rural towns full of adventurers, N'vanlenoids were peaceful, and yet were the "natural predators" of many hostile monsters in the forest areas (although they would almost never eat what they catch or kill), which helped them complete their task of keeping a balance and stopping evil nature-based beings from taking over. However, as time wore on, madmen like Dolfi, industrialists from the modernized world, and even some actions of the SpaceForce Corporation and other companies before the Trans-Galactic War drove N'vanlenoids, along with most of the monsters they hunted, to near-extinction. However, following the formation of the Government and a very controversial court case, N'vanlenoids were classified as wildlife and were placed under protection. Under Government protection, the N'vanlenoid race began to grow again, and some were able to even become Adventurers. However, they were still considered endangered for many centuries afterwards, but would eventually grow to steady numbers. Society N'vanlenoids are a peaceful, kind race. They don't wish to fight, but are natural fighters, and use most of their fighting skills against ancient and magical forest monsters. They get along very well with adventurers, and are rather flirty with humans and each other. N'vanlenoids don't have rulers or actual states, but tend to live on their own, usually with their siblings, parents, or mates. They dislike politics and legal issues. Stats Known N'vanlenoids *Jasper Trivia *Killing a N'vanlenoid will give a great amount of HEAT. *Playing as a N'vanlenoid will prompt City Guards and Terran Security Units not to kill or seriously harm the player if they get into a conflict with them, and will also prompt them to protect the player in case any enemies attack. Gallery N'vanlenoid2.jpg|Two humans showing off a N'vanlenoid's wings while it's in cat form during the pre-Government era. Category:Races Category:Lore